The present invention relates to the field of computer accessories and, more particularly, relates to a protective device for use with a manually operated actuator for computers, popularly known as a "mouse", wherein the inventive device is to be used for protecting the mouse and for bearing any kind of useful indicia, such as indications relating to the computer functions, programs and advertisements, particularly a protective advertising device for promotion purposes.
For the purposes of the present specification, the term "mouse" is to be understood as meaning the popularly known device having depressible keys for operating computers, the term "indicia" is to be understood as meaning one or more of any kind of legend, notice, logo, drawing and word for providing instructions, indications and advertisements, and the term "sheet" is be understood as meaning any type of laminar body that is capable of being at least partially fixed onto the mouse and having a flexible free portion.
The computer mouse is a well known device that is widely used in the operation of computers. Many mouse designs have been developed either from an ornamental point of from a functional point of view, or both, in order to facilitate the operation of the mouse. However, all of the most popular mouse devices have a proximal or rear body portion that is adapted to be placed under the palm of the user's hand and a leading or distal portion including depressible keys that is adapted to be placed under the fingers of the user's hand. The most sensitive parts of this device are a track ball located within the body portion and the lever mounting system of the depressible keys. However, the keys, in particular, are extremely vulnerable to the entry of dust and grease from the user's hand and from the environment. Therefore, It would be desirable to have some sort of protection for at least one of these parts.
In another aspect, the mouse is an element that is always in a position close to the computer, such as on the upper surface of a desk that is adjacent to the computer, and is thus exposed and visible to the computer operator as well as visible to any others who happen to be circulating near the computer. Therefore, It would be desirable to take advantage of the high visibility of the mouse by calling the attention of the user and others nearby for many purposes such as instructions, warnings or advertisements.
It would be convenient, therefore, to provide a device that combines the necessary features in order to provide a protective effect on a mouse and, at the same time, bear indicia containing indications, guidelines and the like for operating the computer and/or advertisements.